Setting The Record Straight.. Kind Of
Office of Military CO - Decagon This office room is empty. Apparently the intended occupant of this office has yet to move in their belongings yet. Arcee is at her desk, intently watching a holoprojection of Tarn's main square surveillance cameras, along with similar images coming from Firebase Vigilance in Nova Cronum. In an instant, Specter is inside Arcee's office. Was he already there for long? Or did he employ some of his faster than average reflexes and agility to suddenly appear? One can never be too sure with ninjas, doubly so with Specter. With hands clasped before him, the Autobot Intel Operative bows ever so slightly. "You called?" Combat: Specter appears from the shadows. Arcee startles slightly, although she thought she had gotten out of that habit when she worked on the same assignments with Blurr. "Right! Please, have a seat. I wanted to get some sort of...better understanding, as to why Chromia and Torque are so completely furious at you. Of course, they've already told me their side of the story, but I wanted to hear yours." Shaking his head no, Specter merely takes a more centered stand in front of Arcee's desk. "I prefer to stand." he simply states, switching his hands to clasp behind his back instead. Nodding along, he waits for the Femme to finish speaking before piping up himself. "I do not believe there is a 'side' to the story, sir. I was given a task, Torque proved invaluable in accomplishing it, and so it was." Specter answers evenly, staring straight ahead. "Okay, that's fine. I'm just...trying to understand why they're so angry," Arcee admits. "Now, I understand you prefer to work alone, so how was it that Torque was able to assist? I mean, if I was able to help someone, I'd probably be pretty pleased about it, so I'm sure you can see why I'm confused about this." "I cannot pretend to understand the way they view the objective." Specter, the dry one as always, almost leaves the statement by itself.. but can sense Arcee wanted more of a discussion. "Torque has in the past and present a.. unique relationship with the Seeker designated 'Backfire'. As being tasked with revealing his methods and plan, she was.." he trails off, searching for a non offensive word. "Recruited to help the Intelligence division's assignment." "As to the nature of their greviance, I am still unsure sir." "Hmmm, very well..." Arcee looks even more intrigued, now. She really wants to know exactly what this 'unique relationship' is all about. She quietly decides that when she finds Chromia next time, she'll have to ask her about it, as she has more of a kinship with Torque. "Information is valuable no matter where it comes from or how you manage to get it. THAT much, I learned very well during my stint in Intel with Blurr as my CO," she comments. "Actually, I think this is a little more clear, now. By the way, nice fighting in Tarn. Now that I'm training with Wreckers and ex-gladiator types all the time, I can appreciate excellent fighting skills when I see them." Bowing even lower, Specter lowers his head and top torso in a sign of respect. "On that we agree, sir. Information takes precedence, even in the most trying and dire of times." he raises to stand at attention again. "Many thanks again." Specter nods his head, "Tarn and the restless cultists needed pacifying, the only pride I relish is being there to assist you all." "Once in a while, Prowl and I 'borrow' operatives from different divisions for certain missions," Arcee points out with a slight smile, as she mentally envisions ALL of the Dinobots, Superion, Sky Lynx, her XO Roadbuster, herself, and...and *THIS* guy, descending upon Polyhex and Darkmount with a vengeance. "Would you be okay with that, if something came up?" "As you command, sir." The pale white Autobot bows again, but rises quickly. "I am ever at the faction's disposal, my only regret is to have only one life to give for the cause." Was that a joke? Specter doesn't do jokes. Often. Arms bent behind his back again, Specter relaxes just a miniscule amount in standing position. To him, that's 'relaxing'. "Did you have anything specific in mind, sir?" "Right this moment, I don't," Arcee admits. "However, the situation in Nova Cronum is beginning to shift in our favor. I think we're going to need to act on that *very* soon, so I might need to get an advance team in there to scout the ground opposition before we run an assault. I will let you know. Rod, Sky Lynx, Prowl and I need to plan it out." "Until my investigation into Razorclaw, Tyrest, and Backfire conclude; I will not be able to commit to anything immediately." Specter replies evenly. "We cannot afford another negative publicity stunt, Farsight's safe return is priority one right now." "Oh, absolutely. If you're hot on a trail, you don't want it to go cold, I understand," Arcee exclaims. "And in the meantime, if I find anything else out about Farsight in my own travels, I'll certainly let you know." "Very good, sir." Specter replies. "Was there anything else you required?" he asks, looking down at his chronometer. "No, that was all. Have a good evening, and I hope you make swift progress in locating Farsight. If I can help, you know where I can be found," Arcee tells the white ninjabot. Bowing again, Specter slips back into the shadows. "I shall." Combat: Specter slips into the shadows and out of sight...